Elf
by channifan
Summary: KrisYeol. Kris/Chanyeol. Di dunia di mana elf diburu karena kecantikannya, seorang elf polos yang terjebak di dunia manusia. Warning: Boys Love, possible mpreg, slight feminization, violence, DLDR
Update **misstyping fixed**

 **Pairing :**

Kris (Yifan) / Chanyeol

Kris (Jianheng) / Chanyeol

hints of! Kris (Yifan) / Yixing

 **Warning:**

Boys Love / Slash fiction

Possible Mpreg

Slight Feminization of Chanyeol

Bullying

* * *

"Sampai kapan kau akan menghabiskan waktu di sini Yang Mulia?" pertanyaan itu menghentikan Yifan dari aktivitas membaca bukunya, padangannya berpindah kepada seseorang yang berani menggangu waktu intimnya dengan buku-buku kesayangannya.

"Jika yang ada dihadapanmu sekarang adalah Jiaheng mungkin sekarang dia sudah akan menebas lehermu karena bicara begitu kasual kepada seorang pangeran, Yixing," jawab Yifan dingin.

"Huu, aku benar-benar takut Yang Mulia," tanggap Yixing walau dengan nada bercanda, namun rupanya tingkah polahnya tak dapat menarik perhatian Yifan yang malah kembali menaruh perhatiannya kepada buku ditangannya, pangeran itu bahkan tak menanyakan maksud kedatangannya.

Ia tahu bahwa dirinya hanyalah tabib rendahan di Istana, tapi dirinya adalah sahabat Yifan dari kecil, berlaku sedikit kurang aja tak masalah bukan? Yixingpun memberanikan diri merebut buku yang ada di tangan Yifan. Sontak saja Yifan terkejut dengan kelakuan sahabatnya yang mulai mengikis kesabarannya itu. Namun belum sempat mengutarakan kekesalanya Yixing berkata, "Untuk apa kau hanya membaca tentang mereka di buku kalau kau bisa melihatnya secara langsung," Yifan memberikan tatapan penuh tanya, namun Yixing hanya tersenyum penuh arti. "Pergilah ke kediaman Jiaheng sekarang ada tontonan menarik di sana," lanjutnya.

-oOo-

"Bagaimana Yang Mulia? Sebenarnya aku bisa saja menjualnya ke tempat pelacuran tapi aku tahu akan menyenangkan berbisnis denganmu," ujar seorang lelaki paruh baya tinggi besar, dengan luka codet yang menghiasi salah satu sisi wajahnya, bukan pemandangan biasa melihat seorang _hunter_ seperti lelaki itu menginjakan diri ke istana.

Jiaheng awalnya terkejut mengetahui kedatangan lelaki itu dan kelompoknya ke kediamannya, bahkan biasanya kelompok _hunter_ akan menghindari istana karena berbagai kejahatan yang mereka lakukan di wilayah perbatasan kerajaan demi mendapatkan buruan dan uang. Ia tahu ada hal menarik yang akan terjadi, dan benar saja ketua dari kelompok _hunter_ itu membawa bungkusan karung besar yang cukup untuk menampung manusia di dalamnya, dan benar dugaannya ketika _hunter_ tersebut membuka tali yang mengikat karung besar ada mahluk yang seukuran dengan manusia dalam keadaan terikat dan tak sadarkan diri, senyum kepuasan tercetak di wajah _hunter_ itu melihat ekspresi terkejut Jiaheng, "cantik bukan Yang Mulia?" ujar _hunter_ itu.

Jiaheng tahu mahluk apa itu, adiknya sendiri, Yifan, memiliki ketertarikan berlebih terhadap mahluk itu, bahkan adiknya tersebut sering pergi ke hutan dengan harapan dapat bertemu dengan salah satu dari mereka.

Mahluk itu masih terkulai lemas, jika bukan karena tangan si _hunter_ yang memegangi bahunya tubuhnya pasti sudah akan merosot ke tanah, rambut silvernya yang harusnya terkepang rapi justru acak-acakan, baju tuniknyapun robek dan kotor dengan tanah, bahkan terdapat luka lebam membiru di pipi kanannya, seolah menodai kesempurnaan wajah pemiliknya. Ya, walau dengan keadaan mengenaskan seperti itu tidak dapat menyembunyikan kecantikan luar biasa yang dimiliki mahluk itu, kecantikan yang tak akan dimiliki oleh manusia biasa, aura yang memikat dan kecantikan seperti itu hanya dimiliki oleh bangsa _elf,_ seharusnya mereka bahkan tidak menginjakkan diri di dunia manusia. _Elf_ ini pastilah sangat bodoh atau masih muda hingga dapat tertangkap di tangan _hunter_ yang hina.

Jiaheng mendekat untuk melihat mahluk itu lebih dekat, untuk memastikan bahwa ini bukanlah tipu daya si _hunter,_ Jiaheng tentunya pernah mendengar manusia dengan rambut perak karena kelainan genetik namun tentunya tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan rambut keperakan yang dimiliki mahluk ini, setiap helai keperkan itu begitu lembut ketika disentuhnya dan bersinar indah, di kumpulkannya beberapa helai rambut itu dan ia letakkan dibelakang telinga mahluk itu, Jiahengpun menyadari bahwa tak mungkin manusia memiliki telinga seperti itu, dengan betuk runcing di sisi atasnya.

Kekaguman Jiaheng semakin bertambah ketika mengamati wajah yang nyaris sempurna itu jika tidak ada luka lebam pada kulit putihnya, hidungnya mancung serta bibirnya merekah, namun sayang kedua mata itu tertutup sekarang membuat Jiaheng penasaran apakah _elf_ memilki iris yang sama dengan manusia, dan terlebih bagaimanakah sorot mata mahluk ini. "Berapa?" tanya Jiaheng, "Berapa yang kau minta untuk menebus mahluk ini?" jelasnya, sontak saja ketua kelompok _hunter_ tertawa senang, "Kau memiliki mata yang jeli Yang Mulia, kurasa sepuluh peti emas tak terlalu berlebihan untuk seorang calon raja bukan?" jawab lelaki itu.

Jiaheng mengangguk paham, "Baiklah, pejabat Li akan mengurus pembayarannya kepada kalian," calon raja itupun memanggil bawahan itu dan berbisik pelan, "aku ingin kau menyingkirkan para bedebah sebelum esok hari."

"Baik Yang Mulia," jawab pejabat istana itu.

-oOo-

"Gege! Aku dengar dari Yixing bahwa di sini ada . . ." kata-kata Yifan terhenti ketika melihat sosok yang berada di dalam dekapan kakaknya.

"Aku tahu kau pasti akan kemari Yifan," ujar Jiaheng mengetahui keberadaan sesosok _elf_ pasti menarik perhatian adiknya itu. Dilihatnya bahwa Yifan benar-benar terkejut dan terkesima, terlihat jelas dari sorot mata yang biasanya tenang itu melihat sosok yang tengah tak sadarkan diri didekapannya.

"Bukankah dia mahluk yang sangat cantik?" ucap Jiaheng lebih kepada dirinya sendiri, Yifanpun tak bisa berdiam diri dengan sekedar memandang mahluk itu, ia memberanikan diri untuk menyentuh mahluk dengan rambut keperakan itu, Jiaheng berpikir pasti dirinya terlihat seperti Yifan saat ini ketika memandangi _elf_ itu didepan ketua _hunter_ beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Bagaimana dia bisa sampai di sini?" tanya Yifan.

"Sekelompok _hunter_ menangkapnya di hutan kayangan sepertinya ia tidak menyadari bahwa ia sudah pergi terlalu jauh hingga ke wilayah manusia," jawab Jiaheng.

"Luka ini?" tanya Yifan lagi.

"Sepertinya para _hunter_ itu tidak memperlakukannya dengan baik, bahkan mereka memberinya ramuan hingga ia tidak sadarkan diri seperti ini," jawab Jiaheng lagi. Yifan yang memang lebih ahli di bidang akademispun memeriksa denyut nadi _elf_ tersebut, "Denyut nadinya stabil, mungkin tak lama lagi ia akan terbangun," ujar Yifan memberikan hipotesisnya.

"Syukurlah jika dia tak apa-apa," ujar Jiaheng.

Jiahengpun berdiri dan mengendong tubuh _elf_ itu layaknya seorang pengantin, dia berniat untuk membawa _elf_ itu kesalah satu kamar di kediamannya.

"Yifan panggilah teman tabibmu itu," perintah Jiaheng.

"Zhang Yixing?" tanya Yifan memastikan, yang hanya dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Jiaheng.

-oOo-

Wu Jiaheng dan Wu Yifan adalah saudara kembar keduanya terlahir hanya terpisah beberapa menit, namun hal tersebut sangat menentukan takdir bagi keduanya. Raja dari klan _Dragon_ tentunya sangat senang mengetahui mengetahui bahwa dewa menganugerahinya dengan dua putra sekaligus, putra yang telah dinantikan bertahun-tahun kelahirannya, hal tersebut membuat Jiaheng putra yang lahir pertama menjadi putra mahkota, sementara Yifan hanya berstatus menjadi pangeran. Hal tersebut membuat keduanya memiliki kepribadian yang berbeda karena sejak kecil mereka merekapun mendapat perlakuan yang berbeda, Jiaheng lebih dekat dengan sang raja dan lebih tertarik dengan hal-hal seperti seni bela diri dan pelatihan militer karena kewajibannya sebagai putra mahkota. Sementara Yifan menjalani kehidupannya yang tenang sebagai pangeran dengan mendalami ilmu-ilmu akademis, dan ketertarikannya terhadap mahluk-mahluk yang ada dalam cerita dongeng yang selalu diceritakan oleh sang permasuri. Ibunya bercerita bahwa dahulu kala _elf_ hidup dengan damai berdampingan dengan manusia, namun karena keserakahan manusia mereka memilih untuk tinggal jauh di dalam hutan, di alam yang mereka lindungi sendiri sehingga manusia tidak dapat mengujunginya.

Tentunya sewaktu ia masih kecil Yifan tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud keserakahan oleh ibunya, namun kini Yifan mengerti dengan buku-buku yang Yifan baca bahwa manusia sangatlah mudah tergoda dengan kecantikan dan keanggunan yang dimiliki bangsa _elf,_ baik laki-laki maupun perempuan bangsa _elf_ terkenal dengan keindahan visual mereka, apalagi dengan umur bangsa _elf_ yang jauh melebihi manusia, tentunya memiliki mahluk dengan kecantikan yang tak mudah lekang oleh waktu menjadi hal yang berharga manusia. Hal itu membuat banyak _elf_ diburu dan diperbudak oleh manusia, hingga akhirnya mereka yang tersisa memilih untuk pergi dari dunia manusia, bahkan kini banyak yang percaya _elf_ hanyalah mitos belaka.

-oOo-

"Dia akan baik-baik saja, mungkin tak lama lagi pengaruh ramuan yang diberikan _hunter_ itu akan segera memudar dan ia akan terbangun," ujar Yixing setelah selesai memeriksa _elf_ di kamar Jiaheng.

"Baiklah kau boleh pergi tuan Zhang," balas Jiaheng, Yixingpun memberi penghormatan kepada putra mahkota tersebut dan pergi meninggalkan Yifan dan Jiaheng di dalam ruangan itu.

Jiaheng mendudukan diri disamping _elf_ yang masih terlelap itu, ia mengelus dengan lembut helai-helai keperakan itu, "walau sudah melihatnya berkali-kali aku masih belum sepenuhnya percaya bahwa mahluk ini benar-benar ada," ucap Jiaheng.

"Jika kau mau meluangkan waktumu ke perpustakaan dan mendengarkan cerita ibu ada lebih dari cukup bukti mengenai keberdaan mereka," jelas Yifan.

"Sayangnya aku tidak tertarik dengan hal-hal seperti itu Yifan," balas Jiaheng sembari tersenyum sinis, "Oh ya kau boleh kembali ke kediamanmu sekarang Yifan," lanjutnya. Sebenarnya Yifan masih ingin bersama lebih lama dengan _elf_ tersebut dan menyaksikannya membuka matanya, namun Yifan tak mau berdebat dengan saudaranya, perintah Jiaheng adalah final.

"Baiklah, tapi pastikan kau tidak berbuat sesuatu terhadap _elf_ itu," jawab Yifan sebelum ia melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari ruangan itu. Jiaheng memikirkan kata-kata Yifan sejenak, "Yifan" panggil Jiaheng sebelum adiknya keluar dari pintu ruangannya.

Yifan merasa tercekat melihat kakaknya mencium kening _elf_ itu ketika ia membalikkan tubuhnya menjawab panggilan kakaknya, "Kurasa kau harus kuingatkan akan satu hal, bahwa _elf_ ini adalah **milikku** ," ujar Jiaheng dengan penekanan pada deklarasi kepemilikannya.

-oOo-

Ia membuka matanya mebiasakan pupilnya dengan cahaya lilin yang menari-nari di sudut-sudut ruangan yang cukup megah itu, ia menyadari bahwa ruangan ini berbeda dengan ruangan di mana ia dikurung oleh manusia-manusia berwajah menyeramkan yang menangkapnya di hutan. Dia bertanya-tanya apakah manusia itu telah menjualnya, ibunya selalu bercerita tentang bagaimana mengerikan dan kejamnya manusia. Ia menyadari ada sesosok laki-laki yang terlelap di sebelahnya, walau dengan ketakutan ia mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah laki-laki yang tengah tertidur itu, walau dengan cahaya yang remang-remang ia dapat mengenali wajah itu. Rupanya gerakkan membuat laki-laki itu terjaga dari tidurnya, dengan wajah terkejut laki-laki itu terus memandang tanpa berkedip ke kedua matanya.

" _Iston î nîf gîn_ (Aku mengenali wajahmu)," ujarnya, namun laki-laki itu tidak berucap apa-apa dan hanya memberi ekpersi kebingungan. Diapun menjelaskan bahwa ia sering melihat laki-laki itu bernyanyi memanggil para _elf_ di hutan.

" _Im Chanyeol_ (Aku Chanyeol)," ujar _elf_ itu memperkenalkan diri, " _Pedhig endhellen_? (Apa kau bisa bahasa _elf_?)", lanjutnya. Namun laki-laki itu justru mengeryitkan dahinya dan berkata, "Aku tak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan," jawab laki-laki itu menggunakan bahasa manusia.

Chanyeol tidak mengerti bukankan laki-laki ini sering mencoba berbicara dengan para _elf_ di hutan dengan menggunakan bahasa _elf,_ Chanyeol sering memperhatikaanya walau tak menampakan dirinya, mengapa sekarang ia tak mengerti apa yang ia bicarakan?

" _Man esselya ná?_ (Siapa namamu?)" tanya Chanyeol lagi.

"Dengar aku benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan," balas laki-laki itu sembari memegang pundaknya, "Pengawal panggilkan Yifan!" teriak laki-laki itu frustasi kemudian.

 **Bersambung . . .**

Sumpah ini cerita apa? Kalau responnya bagus mungkin aku lanjutin, oh ya bahasa elf itu aku ambil dari bahasa elf buatan J.R.R Tolkien yang nulis The Hobbit. Padahal utang ffku yang lain masih banyak.

Ini terinspirasi sama Chanyeol yang sering dibilang mirip peri terlinganya, untuk warna rambut bayangin aja rambut Chanyeol jaman Love Me Right tapi panjangan.

Ini belum tentu mpreg tergantung mood nanti, terus aku udah warning kalau Chanyeol aku cantik2in disini kaya Legolas di fanfic-fanfic LoTR


End file.
